A threatening Inuyasha
by black angel in love
Summary: Inuyasha threatens Kouga who intends to court his sister, Kagome
1. Inuyasha

**Author's note: Hello everyone, this is the last story/chapter for today (well actually, its past today since it's 3 in the morning, but since I woke up at 15:00 hours, let's ignore it, yes?) This is a small drabble I thought of. Hope you enjoy**

 **Warnings: Sesshoumaru's mother is a bitch, OOC Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kouga**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha glared at Kouga, snarling threateningly at the wolf demon, who was flirting with Kagome. The mutt was trying to court his sister. That was not _acceptable_. The wolf was raised by demons, he knew the protocols, and to not ask for permission from the pack leader after Inuyasha had adopted her as his sister was unforgivable. And as much as it pained him to admit, the leader was Sesshoumaru.

His older brother became quite fond of him and Kagome after he got over his mother's poisonous words. Having someone who is supposed to love, care and teach you tell you that you and your brother were wastes of space had a bad influence on him. But she was gone now and his brother could act as he wanted.

Seeing that Kagome had finally left the group alongside Sango to bathe, Inuyasha approached Kouga who looked at him challengingly, not realizing that Inuyasha wasn't a potential courter for Kagome but her _overprotective older brother._ He should have left while he had the chance. Pity he didn't.

"Kouga." Inuyasha purred, freezing the wolf demon in place at the dangerous tone in his voice. "Tell me, why haven't you asked for permission to court Kagome? You have been raised as a demon, so when I adopted her into the pack, you should have gone to the pack's leader for permission.

Kouga started shaking. He hadn't known that Inuyasha had adopted Kagome into his pack. He had made a serious mistake. "Inuyasha" He begun stuttering "I didn't know you had adopted Kagome. Who is the pack's leader, so I can rectify my mistake?" Inuyasha smirked at the other demon. The fact that he realized he was not the leader was a plus. Demons who recognized submissives from dominates were truly rare. In fact, including Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kouga, there were four left.

"The pack leader is my older brother, the lord of the west, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha cackled evilly at Kouga's pale face. Serves him right, he shouldn't have ignored protocol (or try and court his sister. She deserved better than the mutt!).

With that, Inuyasha slid away, just in time too, as Kagome had returned and asked Kouga why he was so pale.

 **This is the end. I might add another chapter where Sesshoumaru threatens Kouga, but I am not sure yet. (this is most likely yes, I am going to do it btw). If I do so, I won't change the title however. I am too lazy to think up a different one! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Sesshoumaru

**Author's note: And here's the second chapter! It was supposed to be weeks ago but my internet connection sucked so I couldn't upload it. Enjoy~**

 **P.S.** **Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Warnings: OOC Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf demon in front of him. "So, lord of the east wolf tribe, you tried to court my sister without permission?" He said with a threatening growl, making Kouga flinch and cower a bit. "Was your tribe trying to humiliate the royal family of the west? Speak wolf!" Sesshoumaru demanded, inwardly smirking at the cowering form in front of him.

"I apologize my lord. I didn't know Kagome had been adopted by the lord of the west as a sister." Kouga was trembling. The dog demon in front of him was very powerful, everyone knew that, and Kouga was afraid to insult him further than he already had by trying to court Kagome without his permission.

"And what makes you think you are good enough for my sister?" The lord of the west asked growling, making Kouga gulp. "No one is good enough for your sister my lord, but If I am allowed to court her then I would provide her with everything she needed and do my best to make her happy."

Sesshoumaru grudgingly admitted to himself that this was a good answer. Sighing to himself because he was unable to make him sweat more, he said: "You can ask Kagome to court her; However, if you try to force her to mate with you despite her saying no or hurt her in any way, you should know that this is like forfeiting your life." Kouga gulped and nodded before leaving the room he was meeting with Sesshoumaru after he was dismissed.

Kouga sighed in relief when he left the two brothers' palace, not wanting to stay in there for longer than necessary. Now, to go ask Kagome.

Kagome laughed at Kouga as he asked her out, because he was still trembling when he did so. "Did my brothers threaten you?" She asked amused and he nodded his head. "Well, as long as you don't hurt me, I hardly see why you are afraid of them. I can't wait for the first present Kouga." And with that she left with a skip, leaving behind a dumbfounded wolf demon. 'Why are the dog demon siblings so damn troublesome?' He thought before going to plan his first courting gift.

 **So…. It's done. There will be no more updates to this fic. I hope you have enjoyed, goodbye!**


End file.
